Jashi Theory
by ShanaO
Summary: Just some thoughts about how Samurai Jack COULD end happily. Jack x Ashi One shot added: Tea Jack makes Ashi tea
1. Theory

Samurai Jack Theory

I feel like I had to post this somewhere. If you haven't seen season 5: episode 8 then you shouldn't read this! **Spoilers!**

I think there's a way Ashi can stay with Jack now, even though he doesn't age. This is all assuming he decides not to go to the past and just defeats Aku. This is my theory, so I'm not concerned about being right, I'm just happy Jack and Ashi are together! With all the pain both characters have faced, I'm just happy for them. So cute!

Anyway, in episode 8, Jack and Ashi fought a super regenerative monster, named **_Lazarus,_** made of alien leeches. At the end, both characters where covered in the alien's blood, which seeped into their skin and disappeared, I think. This could give both of them regenetive abilities. Not only that, I think Ashi could possibly be ageless.

I think of it like Deadpool. Doesn't his body constantly regenerate to battle his cancer? Therefore, he's essentially ageless and practically immortal. What if Ashi's body did the same sort of thing? It would constantly regenerate new cells to keep her body at the same age as when the blood seeped into her skin. Not only that, both her and Jack could probably be considered immortal now. Seems not much of anyone can match them in fighting, and any small wounds they would get, if not fatal, would heal. This is just speculation since I don't even know if they have regenerative powers. How well would they work anyway?

Just thought I'd type this. If the monster's name isn't a big clue, then I don't know. I really felt I had to type this out after I saw last night's episode. So happy to see Jack and Ashi! I know some of the fandom is pretty upset. I'm so happy! One of my ships became true canon!

Reviews would be appreciated. Remember, I could be wrong, but it's just my thoughts.


	2. Tea

AN: I had this idea after watching episode 7. I'm gonna say this takes place sometime after 7, but before 8. Nothing too big, but cute. Reviews are welcome.

"What are you doing?"

Ashi's eyes followed Jack as he moved from plant to plant. He examined the small leaves closely. Every once in awhile, he plucked away the green leaves and placed them carefully in a tattered rag stretched across he palm. After a few minutes he stood up. He smiled warmly at her and carefully wrapped the green away, gingerly placing it somewhere in the sleeve of his gi.

The two had walked all afternoon, Ashi admiring the calm atmosphere as they moved. There were large green trees that surrounded them with all sorts of noises that emitted from the dense forestry. Jack had explained many of the animal noises to her, and she eagerly listened. In between high alert and careful scans for Aku's minions, these talks had become customary for the duo. Jack shared his wisdom of the world and Ashi eagerly accepted it, asking questions along the way.

By late afternoon, the two came across a town, where Jack had traded a straw hat for a tiny metal cup and canister to hold water. He had asked her to hold the cup, while he held the canister, and the two continued out of town. They happened on an open field and river, which Jack seemed to already know about. Many small plants dotted the landscape. Jack kept to himself, yet had a smile all across his face. Ashi studied the cup. It was a metal cup, with a crude piece of bent metal for a handle. Not anything special in the slightest. Every time she asked Jack why he got it, his only answer was for her to wait and see. She watched as he walked over to the river, bent down, and dipped the canister into the river. It filled to the brim with water.

He walked past her and back onto the dirt road. Ashi followed and cocked an eyebrow. The sky had turned an orange as day slipped into night. The two proceeded to walk on the road for a bit, before Jack abruptedly turned and walked in the forest. Ashi followed him while they searched for a place to rest for the night. It was routine.

Every night they would travel until dusk while they searched for Aku's fortress. When twilight came, they always found a place to rest and quietly conversed before one would take first watch and the other slept. Then, they'd switch.

This time they settled on a clearing deep in the trees, far from the road and hopefully any eyes of Aku's minions. They both began to gather small kindling and stones to build a fire. Jack politely asked Ashi for the metal cup and both of them sat down while the fire began to crackle and pop. The orange brush of twilight had turned a dark blue as stars began to blanket the sky. Ashi hugged her knees close to her chest. She watched as Jack took some water from the canister and poured it into the cup. He carefully dropped a large flat rock nearer to the outside without disrupting the blaze, and watched as the flames tickled around the rock. The fire wrapped around the bottom, but kept the flat surface untouched. Jack and Ashi waited.

"Ashi, have you ever had tea?" The Samurai asked shyly. The rock had turned black by this point, and Ashi watched Jack place the metal cup atop it. After a minute the water inside started to steam. After two, it was boiling.

"No...what is it?" Ashi asked, as she craned her neck to watch Jack take the piece of cloth from the sleeve of his gi. He unwrapped it carefully to reveal the small leaves. Ashi thought theses were the ones from earlier, only, on closer inspection, these leaves were dried out. Why does a samurai collect leaves?

He placed the cloth beside him and covered his hand with the sleeve of his clothes. Slowly he grabbed the handle. He lifted the boiling water from the rock. With his other hand, he pinched some of the dry leaves and dropped them into the water. Jack set the cup down in front of him, off the fire, and smiled at Ashi.

"What are you doing?" Ashi stood up and moved over next to Jack and sat down. She stared at the cup in curiosity. As the heat rose Ashi could smell a strong, bitter odor.

"Making tea." Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, close to tea. The plants here are not quite what I grew up with."

"What is it?" Ashi asked again.

"You drink it," Jack's eyes met Ashi's, and they both awkwardly looked away. Ashi, at the cup, and Jack to the tree tops. They were both silent.

"How long do you wait?" Ashi's hand moved to the cup, hovering just outside it. She could feel the heat. When she glanced up, she saw Jack looking at her. A blush crossed his face and he looked away. Ashi felt her cheeks flush.

"It might be ready but-"

Ashi grabbed for the cup, flustered, as Jack looked at her again. The heat from the cup burned.

"Ouch!" She jerked her hand away quickly and cradled it.

 _Idiot girl!_ Mother's voice rang in her ears. _You worthless trash!_

"Ashi,"

Ashi let Jack reach for her hand, examining her palm in concern. They could see a small section of smooth skin already start to bubble up. Ashi winced as Jack's fingers grazed just around the blister.

"I am sorry," he whispered with a pained expression, "I should have-

"No, I'm sorry!" Ashi interrupted. She couldn't stand to see that look. Not on Jack. Not on such a good person. A minute passed before Jack released her hand and took the canister of water.

"Please, this will help relieve the pain." Ashi offered her hurt palm as Jack took it in his own poured a small amount of cool water over it. Ashi sighed as the water covered the burn and smiled at Jack. He smiled back in relief. He poured again and stopped, waiting. He did this several times. Ashi watched him as he held her hand, stared at him while he studied the blister as he poured.

He has a nice face, she thought suddenly. His eyes are kind. Her eyes travelled to his lips. He glanced at her and her eyes widened. He quickly let got her hand and ripped the sleeve of his gi.

"Jack, your robe!" Ashi protested.

"It is fine," he replied, before adding, "It's a gi."

The Samurai wrapped her hand with the ripped cloth.

"Thank you," Ashi said, as she cradled her hand and smiled.

"The tea is cold," By this time, Jack had the cup of tea in his hands. He stared at it in slight disappointment.

"So?"

"Tea is best when it is drank hot," he held the cup up, surprised when Ashi took it. "Ashi, wait,"

Ashi put the cup to her lips and took a big mouthful. Instantly, she regretted it. Jack watched as she struggled to swallow it before he chuckled. She gasped when it was gone.

"It's so bitter!"

He laughed. Ashi paused to see his smiling face before she laughed too.

"I like it."

AN: Well, here it is. Typing this out on Tablet is a pain. I haven't written in years! I'm sorry for any errors. Thank you for reading! Any ideas for another one shot?


End file.
